Lucky Break
by Marissa
Summary: A new girl walks away with the Rock's WWF title. Please review!


Lucky Break  
By Marissa  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own any of this with the exception of Cassia and the deranged story  
  
I exited the locker room and turned left. The corridor was a hive of people rushing to set up equipment.  
"Cassia," a voice said from some distance behind me. "There have been some changes to the script." The voice caught up with me and took on a form.  
"Hey, Mick." He touched my shoulder "What's changed?"  
"OK, I, as commissioner want you to fight."  
"I'm not ready. Who?"  
"Oh, you up for the challenge?"  
"Maybe" I smiled  
"What if it's for a belt."  
"Lita??" Folly shook his head "Saturn? Erm, Eddy? Not Dwayne?" When he nodded at me I grabbed him and kissed his cheek. "Whoa, yeah. I'll kick his ass. Thanks Mick." Yesterday, I was just a valet for Shane McMahon's group. From tonight I'll be the WWF champion. I ran down the corridor to find anyone I could tell. I'd made in few friends in my few months as a valet. Edge, Christian, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shane and Stephanie McMahon were stood talking.  
"Hey, if it isn't the new champion." Matt said as a welcoming  
"Hi, well Shane am I allowed to kick 'The Rock's butt and making myself the new champion?" I asked seriously  
"Mmm, I suppose." I playfully punched his arm  
"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming!!"  
"Yeah well. You have to win, ignore any of the faction. Just concentrate on your performance and if Paul makes it into the ring get him to the ropes and let us get him." I saluted him. "Your victory is going to lead to an argument between Steph and myself. But it'll give you a story-line because, my dear you'll become my wife." I looked at him stunned.  
"It's true. Demonica" Stephanie told me, using my stage name.  
"And how does Marissa feel about this?" I questioned  
"She'll get used to it." He nodded his head slightly. Cheering and explosions echoed throughout the backstage area. "OK we go out after the fist fight. We announce that you're gonna take on the Rock." I smiled as Shane led me to the 'gorilla position'. My heart pounded in my chest. "Are you nervous?"  
"Petrified." I told him honestly. Rikishi walked through the black curtain followed by Val Venis, they wished me good luck. 'No chance in hell' played and Shane walked out followed closely by me. I breathed deeply and concentrated on the ring. Shane held the ring ropes for me to climb in. We both stood in the ring facing the TitanTron.  
"Well, well, well. Rock. You think that you're so great for been able to hold on to that WWF championship belt. Well, you better bring all you got tonight Rock because you're going to face Demonica."  
The Rock appeared in the screen. "The Rock doesn't care who he is going to contend with because the one thing you can guarantee is that the Rock will whoop their candy ass. If you smell what the Rock is cookin'?" The crowd cheered.  
"Look Rock you've never fought me, nor has anybody else. So you have no idea what kind of punishment I'll be dishing out. JABRONI!" I used his catch phrase to rile up the crowd. The music played again and we left in pretty much the same way that we entered only I felt calmer.  
Throughout the next hour I spent my time cutting promo's and listening to Mick Foley announcing that he'd be the special guest referee. I felt fine, a little nervous but confident. Mick was the first in the ring, I came out with Shane, Edge and Chris Benoit. The support made me feel much more comfortable and boosted my confidence. The Rock came out and I pounded him, keeping him to the mat as much as possible. Five minutes into the bout Triple H came towards the ring followed by Stephanie. Edge and Benoit managed to keep him out of the ring and Shane kept Stephanie from interfering. Mick was distracted giving me chance to grab a length of metal chain and to begin thrashing the 'People's Champ' with it. I apologized to him as red marks began to appear all over his body. He told me to continue because it looked visually effective. I through the chain away as Mick looked back at the ring. I performed a variation of a power bomb to finish the Rock off. Time seemed to slow as Mick counted the pin. He held my hand up to represent my victory before handing me the belt. Shane came into the ring and we hugged as garbage showered on us. I was the new champ and I felt good for my first ever in ring fight. But I didn't believe this was over.  



End file.
